Divine Evil
by xBlue-Rosex
Summary: A war like no other broke out and is spreading across the world fast. It's become a dog eat dog world, mutants and humans alike struggling just to survive. SYOC! Rated T for a reason! May eventually go up to M, probably not though.
1. Chapter 1

Official cast list!

I am NOT accepting any more ocs so don't submit any!

**Medusa:**

Pandora (Alpha), created by TheWritingGirl23 (Leader)

Blade Semi (Bravo), created by; San child of the wolves

Azriel (Charlie), created by; San child of the wolves

DevonSullivan (Delta), created by; TheMomeRathsOutGrabe

Enzo DeLuca (Echo), created by; Myself

Beau (Foxtrot), created by; TheMomeRathsOutGrabe

Elizabeth Lily Owens (Gamma), created by; Purple Zippyness

No name (Hades), created by; myself

**Alphas:**

Dante Mizah (leader), created by; darkmaster429

Danny Comeau, created by; TheMomeRathsOutgrabe

Matthew Ryder, created by; Kairi Avalon

Anne Murrow, created by; TheWrittingGirl23

**Sewer Rats:**

Alex Harrison (leader), created by; TheMomeRathsOutgrabe

Grace Evans, created by; StarGazer

Raiden Lucas, created by; Rex123

Callie Lyna Rame, created by; Death For One

Violet Hale, created by; Huntress

Amy Emers, created by; Rook3pwn

Adrien Weston, created by; Raimaru

**Bandits:**

Mick Harrison, created by; TheMomeRathsOutgrabe

Axel, created by; myself

Tarquinn, created by; myself

Jannie Alcott (leader) created by; darkmaster429

Astrid Oconner, created by; Choco23Symphony

Jacob Indie, created by; darkmaster

Maya Indie, created by; darkmaster

**Captured:**

Nicholas Arthur (bandits), created by; Rook2pwn

Jalen Bartik (Alphas), created by; BeatTheFox

Satanya Rostov (Alphas), created by;FresianFire

Henri Valon (Bandits), created by; Munamana

Quinn Delmond (not sure yet), created by; Stormysongbird

(Might add one or two already submitted characters to this so, pending. Will NOT take any new ocs though)

* * *

**Prologue**

The silhouetted figure in the doorway rushed into the windowless room. He closed the door and quickly made his way in the dark across the black vinyl floor to the brass table lamp on his left. He switched on the light, the low-wattage bulb creating shadows throughout the confined, paneled study. The room was small and confining but not without ornamentation. The objects d'art, however, were neither from antiquity nor from the progressive stages of historical artistry. Instead they represented the most contemporary equimment of high technology.

The right wall glistened with the reflection of stainless steel, and the quiet whir of a dust-inhibiting, dust-removing air-conditioning unit ensured pristine cleanliness. The owner and sole occupant of this room crossed to a chair in front of a computer-driven word processor and sat down. He turned on a switch; the screen came alive and he typed in a code. Instantly , the bright green letters responded.

**Ultra Maximun Secure**

**No Existing Intercepts**

**Proceed**

The figure hunched over the keyboard, his anxiety at fever pitch, and proceeded to enter his data.

**_I start this brief letter now, for the events that follow I believe will alter the course of a nation. A woman has come from seemingly nowhere, like an artless messiah. She came to me the other night with a note, which I dare not open until she left. How she was able to get into my office, at the time both baffled and frightened me. The mutant gene is what she called it. At first, I thought her as insane, perhaps an asylum escapee, but with the way she moved so effortlessly past the security..._**

**_I do not know what she looks like, for she looks like no one and everyone. At will, she can take the shape of anyone she pleases. She is everyone and no one. She showed me what she could do that night, after I refused to believe what she was saying. She looked into the eyes of my secretary, and... and she devoured her soul. Like a devil out of hell she devoured her soul! Then, the most astonishing thing happened, the woman's current identity melted away and her skin took on the skin of my now deceased secretary._**

**_I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it! But it happened right before my eyes! _**

**_She.. it had threatened me! Telling me that if I tried to help pass any of the new laws against mutants, she would slit my throat! Then she left, dropping a note on the desk, telling me to read it very carefully and to make my choice. _**

**_I have made my choice._**

**_These things... these monsters are very real and very dangerous! And they cannot be allowed to freely roam the streets! We must take action before they... who knows what they would do, what they cou..._**

"Tsk, tsk, tsk"

The man's typing stopped abruptly and his head snapped to the left, where he spotted the ghost of his dead secretary.

"Looks like you've made the wrong choice" The woman said, pouting her ruby red lips and shaking her head.

"You know what that means" Her pout slowly grew into a sideways smile, her eyes narrowed behind dark sunglasses.

"What ever you do to me will only prove..." The man started to retort but his words were caught in his throat when he looked up, and his eyes fell upon hers. Unearthly purple eyes bore into the man's widened grey eyes, and the world seemed to stand still in this moment. Soon the man's eyes went blank, his heart ceased to beat and his head lolled back, limp.

When the deed was done the woman, now in the disguise of the vise-president's adviser stooped over the keyboard. The soft sickly green light illuminated his face as he finished the advisers last sentence.

**_..._**

**_ Mutants will rise above!_**

**_Pandora signing off._**

Pandora locked the door behind her as she left the room, still wearing the skin of the adviser.

_Goodbye adviser, next stop... vise-president._

She thought as she went through the tireless security procedures before leaving the building.


	2. Chapter 2

xXxX There's no time for us, there's no place for us XxXx

White light of the moon pierced the thick veil of trees, winding around their awkward, bent bodies and casting faint shadows on the forest floor. The distant hoot of an owl made up the bass line for the lonely song of the forest. A dark figure in the distance leaned up against a tree, hands shoved in his pockets and hood draped securely over his head.

"Your late" A deep voice boomed from under the hood. However menacing the voice sounded, accusing it was not.

"The trek here is not an easy one, you know this as well as I" A second figure came into view, his gaunt features shadowed by dark colored and very abused coat. He pulled the coat closer to him to shield himself from the harsh winds.

"Yes, yes. That isn't important at the moment, what is important is that you're here and very much alive" The figure against the tree replied, pulling off his hood and reveling a sight many would cringe at. The entire left side of the man's face was disoriented from where the vicious tongue of an electric fire lapped at his skin. Apart from the reddish scar, the rest of his skin was a ghastly blue, and to complete the look, two golden orbs took the place of eyes. You could say he was the splitting image of horror.

He walked toward the smaller, younger figure and placed a large blue hand which was covered with miscellaneous scars on his shoulder.

"Come, we need to move quickly" The larger man said, urging the younger man to move.

"What if this doesn't work?" The younger man whispered, white puffs of breath escaping his lips as he spoke.

"It will work, You need to have faith in yourself. Now move, if we're spotted, it's all over" The younger man took a step back away from the older man and brushed his reassuring hand aside.

"I'm not sure I can do this. And what if I can't, what do we do then?"

"Die" The simple word was hissed with an icy tone. A look of shock and surprise light up on the younger man's concealed face, then melted away just as quickly.

"Die?" The word was repeated with just as icy as a tone.

"Yes, die" Understand this, he has found out about our plan, and he and his men no doubt, are searching for us at this very moment. I didn't want to tell you this, it could have ruined the plan"

"How would that have ruined the plan? You could have given me a heads up! For fucks sake I could have gotten killed trying to get here!" The younger man was enraged by now.

"Keep your voice down! Do you really want to die?"

"Let's just go. This has to be done and it has to be done now" The younger man pushed past his elder.

"Agreed. It's only a matter of time before they're here, and when they get here they'll show no mercy, he'll show no mercy"

"Are you saying that not only are they looking for us, they know the exact place we are! How did they, how did he figure out our rendezvous?"

"I'm not sure, but that isn't important! you have to go now! you haven't much time left!"

"Not important? If I'm not mistaken you've implied that only I will make it out alive. You're speaking of your own death and that's not important?" the younger man protested.

I can't just leave you here to be killed! We'll go together!" He demanded.

"Fine, fine! we'll go together, now move!" The older man yelled over the loud roar of the wind, and the two were off, running deeper into the woods.

It was only a matter of minutes before the two came face to face with an iron gate which was blocking what looked to be the opening of a cave. The younger man unlocked the gate and rushed inside but, the older man stopped in his tracks. He surveyed his surroundings for a brief moment before shutting the gate in front of him. At the sound of the gate shutting and the lock clicking into place, the younger man snapped around.

"No" The younger man whispered, shaking his head and walking toward the gate.

"No no no! You can't do this!" He hissed as he ran toward the gate.

"It has to happen this way" The older man said, his eyed tired and sad. He was ready for his end.

"no no! It doesn't have to! Let me take you with me, let me try!"

"My death is inevitable, and if you try to take us both, yours will be too"

"Don't say that! We can do this together! No one has to die!" The younger man please, gripping the bars of the gate.

"Listen!" The distant sound of foot steps, accompanied by a gruff and very angry voice could be heard.

"You need to go! I'll create a diversion!"

You can't do this! I won't let you!" The younger man yelled, his voice straining under his anger and confusion. He tried to yank the door open but it wouldn't budge, it was locked from the outside in.

"You've killed yourself! You've done this to yourself!" The younger man's voice was swelling with raw emotion.

"Look at me!" The older man roared under his breath. It seemed at this moment everything stopped.

"And listen to what I have to say! The future depends on you, you must go back and prevent this from ever happening! Only you can!" There was a brief pause before he spoke again.

"I must die so that you may live, it can't happen any other way. Now go back, go back in time and stop this from ever happening, stop him from destroying the world!"

"I'll kill him! If not for the fate of the world, then to avenge you! He will die!"

"Do not kill him unless you have to. He does not need to die, he..."

"And yet you do?" The younger man hissed, his deep brown eyes burning with anger.

"He was once a good man. He can be made into the savior this world needs. It is up to you to decide his fate! You must become his teacher and he, your pupil"

"His fate and the world's alike rest on your hands"

"Goodbye Tarquinn, and please for the sake of all of us, be careful" The older man said in a whispered tone before stepping away from the gate and taking off toward the anger ridden voice and, toward his death.

xXxX Slow I suffocate, I'm cold and broken, alone XxXx

Four abrupt explosions penetrated the mingled sounds of the ocean and the wind along with the groan of the vessel. A dark silhouette lunged out of the door and grasped the railing with his right hand, and his side with his other. A few seconds later and a second silhouette appeared from the door, cautiously pursuing the first, his intent a deadly one.

The man in the door way raised his left arm, gun gripped firmly in his hand. He fired, once, twice, three times. The loud crack of the gun piercing the other man's ears. His body jerked back with the impact of the bullets. The vessel's bow suddenly dipped into the on coming waves, lifting the bullet riddled body and violently tossing it into the dark waters bellow.

The cold of the water caused a shock to run through his body as he plunged downward. The water swallowed him in a single gulp. He was propelled to the surface, but only for a second and he was once again plummeting downward. Panic started in the pit of his stomach, then it began to swell and spread throughout his body with a rapid pace.

_Climb! Climb upwards!_

He clawed furiously at the heavy, seemingly unmovable walls of water, kicking his feet as he did. He broke surface once again, thrashing about to stay above the water, only to be sucked back under. A new type of panic took over him and he found himself feet, no yards away from the surface. Again he plunged upward, struggling to break surface once more but he was loosing air fast. His world began to turn dark.

_Let it take you. It will bring you to peace, to your nirvana._

His body fell limp and he reached for that light, yearned for that peace and he had almost found it.

His chest heaved upward as if rising from the ocean once more for air, and his eyes shot open all in one liquid motion.

He groaned and, attempted to lift himself into a sitting position, but his body refused and he was forced back to the bed with a barely audible thump. Taking in a sharp breath of air he tried again, this time putting all the effort he had into sitting up. At last he had accomplished the simple but so seemingly difficult task.

When he was in a seated position he noticed he was sweating heavily, breaths coming in short gasps, mind spinning wildly, still trying to get over the nightmare. It felt so real though, everything from the water to the gun shots.

He looked to his right and found an ivy attached to his arm, he inspected it for a short moment before tearing it from his arm then, turning his body sideways he planted his feet on the ground. After taking a quick survey of the room, glancing at the beeping monitors sitting both to the right and, the left of the bed, then the walls white washed walls, he forced himself to stand up. On uneasy legs he took a few steps forward then stopped when a sharp pain ripped through his side causing him to crumble forward. He kept himself from falling by gripping onto one of the monitors for support.

As soon as his hand reached the monitor his body went rigid then, arched backward as the electricity from the monitor shot into his body, traveling in his veins and sending a familiar, odd sensation throughout his body.

Soon his body stopped convulsing and, the monitor went dead.

"What the hell? It's like I just absorbed the electricity...I..I should be dead" The boy whispered to himself, before noticing that he was now standing up right with little to no effort. He checked over himself, and his mobility seemed fine, nearly perfect. He studied his hands, turning them this way and that, nothing about him seemed odd. well besides his bandaged torso and the lack of clothes, away from the thin sweat pants.

A wave of panic washed over him as he fully absorbed the situation. The image of the monitor going dead was still very fresh in his mind. He kept going over the last few minutes, but no matter what theory he put to it, it simply did not make sense, yet somehow, something which was all too impossible happened with the monitor; it seemed to have healed him after he absorbed it's energy.

After a moment of stillness a new realization came to him.

"Where am I?" He spoke aloud as he pushed himself off the monitor and headed for the door.

_I'm in some kind of infirmary I know that much... but certainly this can't be a hospital, it's entirely too quite...too small..._

He took slow steps toward the door and hesitantly reached for the knob but not before glancing at the small glass window sitting a few inches above the knob. Upon seeing his reflection he stopped moving, and only stared blankly back at the face before him.

_Surely this cannot be my reflection, I recognize the face staring back at me right down to the scar and discolored eye, but I do not know it._

That's when the question came to him; "Who are you?" He asked the reflection, bringing his hand to the glass and lightly brushing it up against the reflection, slowly tracing the scar that fell over the reflections eye in a jagged line. His finger stopped at the middle f his cheek, where the scar had stopped and it sipped from the glass, landing limply by his side.

"Who am I?" He asked himself, but no answer came to him. He backed away from the door and squeezed his eyes shut. Who am I? The question seemed to repeat itself inside his head, leaving its never ending echo ringing in his ears.

Inching the door open he peered out into the hallway, and when he was sure no one was there he slipped out the door. As he walked down the hallway he kept as close to the wall as possible, should someone open one of the many doors and find him sneaking about.

He didn't know why but all of this seemed so natural to him, like he had done it before, although he had no recollection of ever doing it.

_Who am I?_

Slowly he made his way down the short hallway, then paused when he reached its end. Looking to the left then the right, he decided the coast was clear and he turned the corner.

_What is this place...some sort of school perhaps?_

_Where am I?_

"He can't stay here, we don't know anything about the guy. For all we know he could be a mutant hater, give our position away and get us all imprisoned." A deep male voice echoed down the hallway and put a pause to the boy's walking.

"You don't know that! He needs help, and that's just what we're going to give him. Once he's stable he can leave if he wishes, but for now he's our responsibility." Another voice replied to the first. This one sounded more feminine and held a tinge of anger.

The voices stopped when the boy lost his balance and nearly fell over, but caught himself before he hit the ground.

_That's strange I was perfectly fine just a minute ago and now it feels like a heavy weight is pressing me down, along with an ever growing pain in my side, and chest..especially my chest..._

"Did you hear that?" The feminine voice from before asked followed by the sound of footsteps. The boy winced as the pain got worse and he looked down at his chest. His eyes widened when they fell upon the crimson colored blood seeping through the white bandages around his waist. He gasped in pain and clutched his wound as he pushed himself up against the wall.

_It's as if the energy I absorbed was only temporary..._

The boy drug himself across the wall, trying to get as far away from the voices as possible. A dark red line trailing behind him on the wall, glistening under the florescent lights. As the boy moved the trail behind him grew in length and width alike.

"Hey hey hey! What are you doing out of bed!" The feminine voice rang from behind him. His heart sped up as the footsteps closed in on him and a fear like no other took hold of him and wrapped it's grimy arms around him, sucking him into a deep abyss.

Images flashed before his eyes, but they were gone as quick as they came. He saw hands made into fists, heard yelling along with the screams and pleads of a young child. Each scene was nearly the same and they all ended in red.

The boy yelled, trying to stop the heart breaking images from coming, to stop the fear and the pain alike. He slipped from the wall but was caught before he hit the ground.

A man who was of medium height and weight alike held the other boy up. His large light blue eyes flickered from the boy to the woman standing just a few inches away. The boy in his arms groaned and tried to pry himself from his captor's arms but he was far too weak.

"Who am I?" The boy muttered the one thought plaguing his mind, in a barely audible whisper. His eyes slowly rolled to back of his head when the pain became too much and he fell limp.

"He's out" The man who had caught the boy said to the woman standing by him. His features were contorted in a mix of fear and worry. He didn't know the boy, in fact he didn't even want him here, but he didn't want his death on his conscience or on anyone else's for that matter.

The group was small, and the people in it haven't known each other for too long, they were all thrust together when the war came close to an end. The after math the war left is almost worst then the war it'self. If the group hadn't of found each other, a groups of mutant haters would have gone after them one by one, ripping them to shreds.

"Get him back to the infirmary. He's opened his stitches and he'll bleed out if we don't stich em' back up." blue eyes flashed toward the girl as he nodded in understanding. The man fixed the larger boy in a better position where he was now draped over one of his shoulders. The woman took her spot under his other arm and they half carried half dragged the unconscious, bullet riddled body towards the infirmary.

He watched silently as the woman re-stitched the unknown boy's wounds, her fingers working with rapid and precise movements. Janine was anything but a doctor but she had picked a few things up from Quinn who was an aspiring nurse but since her disapearance, Janine and the others had to fill in.

"Janine" Large, deep brown eyes broke the concentration they had on the needle and slowly found their way toward the source of the voice. The man leaned up against the wall opposite of girl, his eyes focused on the floor, strands of dark brown hair fell from his pony.

"What if... what if he doesn't make it?" He said in a whispered voice, then glanced up at the girl, taking in her jet black hair which was very short and choppy but shaped her face beautifully.

"Don't say that! He's going to make it. His wounds are re-stitched and as long as he rests he should be fine" Janine paused before continuing.

"What I don't understand is how he was able to even get out of bed. With those kind of wounds...he should be dead" She concluded in a whisper, glancing back at the sleeping boy on the cot, taking in his ruffled dirty blonde hair, sharp features, and the way his mouth was twisted in pain.

Her thoughts trailed off as she took notice of a scar on the underside of his left arm. Stepping closer she realized that this was no ordinary scar, it was in the shape of a phoenix and it looked to have been burned into the boy's skin.

"Why would he do this to himself?" She whispered to herself before she took notice of the man standing behind her, confusion etched onto his face.

"Who is this guy?" Janine asked aloud.

_Who am I?_

The boy's word's came back to the man, echoing in his head.

"I don't know" He replied in a low voice.

_I don't think he even knows..._

(not sure who the guy is yet, I'll have to fix it later so just ignore it for now)

xXxX Liar Liar! pants on fire! Liar lair! keep your soul from catching fire! Fire! XxXx

A tall man in dark drab leaned over a countertop, repeatedly stabbing it's corner with a small dagger. The man dug the dagger deeper into the counter and twisted it into the wood causing it to splinter.

"No!" The man shouted, pulling the blade out of the wood then slamming it back down again, narrowly missing his hand.

"Forget to take your meds again eh Blake?" A petite woman with a wiry build said from her perch atop the staircase to the man's right.

"Ah?" The man questioned, turning to face the woman.

"Shut up!" He yelled suddenly, pulling the blade from the wood.

_Gonna let em walk all ova ya like this eh king?_

"I told you to stop calling me that!" The man yelled, turning around.

"You know she doesn't like it when you're off your meds Blake, might as well take them" The woman on the staircase said, yawning .

"Blake?" The man asked.

_It's your name dumb ass!_

_It's a stupid name…_

_Your name's not Blake._

"Blake! Blake! Blake! Blade!" The man yelled. The woman on the staircase sighed then hoped from her seat, landing silently on the ground.

"Here" She said, picking up a small orange bottle with a white cap.

"These'll help" She handed the medication to the tall man.

_Don't do it! She's poisoned them! _

_It's a trap! _

"Blake?"

"No!" The man yelled, knocking the bottle out of her hand.

_Hurt her!_

_Make her pay!_

_Kill her!_

"Stop being so stubborn and take the damn pills"

_She's trying to kill you! _

_Kill her before she kills you!_

The man backed away from the woman who was picking up the bottle from the ground.

"Shut up!" He yelled, shaking his head, and turning the blade over and over in his hand.

"Blake, please just take the pills, it'll make the voices stop" The woman tried calming Blake down. Blake turned his head to the side and laughed before turning back toward the woman who was significantly shorter than he. His eyes wandered over her form for a moment but he did not see the woman with nearly white hair, smooth alabaster and a petite stature. In his eyes, standing before him was a very tall man with fiery red hair and goatee wearing a white tux with a black rose in place of where a red one should have been.

"Ace?" Blake questioned, back stepping until the back of his foot made contact with the bottom counter.

"Snap out of it Blake!" The woman yelled, but this is not what Blake heard.

"Still letten 'em walk all over ya eh?" The tall red haired man spoke, taking a step toward Blake who in turn stiffened.

"No! Don't come any closer!" Blake yelled, holding the knife out in front of him.

"Woah! Woah, calm down, it's just me, Beau" The woman said, taking a step back.

"Poor pathetic little mutant" Ace tisked, walking toward Blake.

The man yelled and threw the dagger toward Beau like a dart. Fortunately Beau was quick to dodge and the knife lodged itself into the cabinet behind her instead of her throat. Beau cursed under her breath, then without a second thought, countered. She extended her right arm, and the black ink which coiled around it lifted off her skin and shot out toward Blake.

Blake was thrown backward against the counter. Yelling and cursing, Blake struggled with his restraints which now pinned him to the counter by his neck.

"Shhh" Beau put a finger to her lips and walked toward the thrashing Blake with the medication in hand. Blake struggled even more when Beau came closer and just about fought his way out of his restraints when a hand was clamped over his mouth. Beau's lips curled into a sideways smile as she shoved one too many pills into Blake's mouth.

"Now sleep" She said, pinching Blake's nose and pressing her lips against his, closing off his airways and forcing him to swallow the pills in order for him to try and breath. Blake managed to toss Beau off himself and send her crashing into the cabinets behind her, but the medication was already taking affect and his vision began to blur. All became silent within Blake's mind, the red haired hallucination disappeared and his body fell limply to the floor.

"Thank… you" He whispered before his eye lids closed.

"Yeah yeah, next time ya try and kill me I wont be too nice" Beau replied, kneeling by the now sleeping Blake.

"Hmmm… he's a lot cuter when asleep" She said to herself before the sound of the door opening caught her attention and her head snapped up. A tall shapely woman with long raven hair walked into the room, dragging a cloaked figure behind her.

"Got yourself a new play thing Pandora?" The shorter woman asked, rounding the counter and confronting Pandora in the living room.

"Foxtrot, I'd like you to meet the newest addition to Medusa, Hades" Pandora said, her lips curling into a malicious smile.

"Hades hmm?" Beau, also known as codename Foxtrot mused looking over the cloak figure with curiosity, only to take a step back when he lifted his head. When Hades lifted his head, the cloak fell back revealing stunning silver eyes under a messy mop of long wavy blood red hair.

"He's kinda cute" Beau said aloud, before noticing the small black horns on either side of Hades' head. Hades looked down at the petite woman before lunging toward her, claws extended. A deep throated growl escaped Hades' lips as he lunged forward only to be snapped backward just as quickly by Pandora. Hades struggled against the heavy chains that Pandora held him back with.

"Enough" Pandora said monotonously, signaling to Beau who reached to her left ankle and pulled a blade of ink right off her skin. Beau struck Hades in the side of the head with the butt of her sword, knocking him unconscious before "sheathing" her sword.

"That's two in one day" Beau sighed, brushing off her hands.

"Hades is to be our little secret" Pandora spoke up, causing Beau to look up at her.

"What do mean our little secret?" Beau asked, eyeing the unconscious Hades.

"I mean what I say" Pandora paused before continuing. "You are not to speak of him or this encounter" She finished.

"So what's the big deal about him?" Beau asked.

"Hades is our new secret weapon, which must stay a secret until he is ready" Pandora replied, heading up the stairs, dragging the unconscious man behind her. Beau had many questions she wanted answered but kept her mouth shut, knowing it wasn't a good idea to question Pandora. She had her reasons for doing the things she did and they were never purposeless, there must be something more to this "secret weapon" then she's letting on. But, why did she choose to tell only her? What is Pandora planning?

xXxX In just one life how can we, live enough to rest in peace XxXx

The boy narrowly escaped the cops as he ducked into a seemingly empty alleyway. He pressed his back against the wall, breathing deeply to catch his breath and bring his heart beat to a normal pace. Raking his fingers through his thick, unkempt shaggy hair, he cursed under his breath.

"Damn, that was a close one. I've got to be more careful or I may end up... on second thought, I don't want to think about that"

A smile gradually pulled at the corner of his lips as he looked over his newly stolen merchandise. With his bag now filled to the point where it couldn't even zip up, he made his way to the end of the alley way then darted into the street when he was sure no one was looking. He pried open the heavy iron plate then stole away into the sewer down below.

He hit the ground with a splash, landing in a puddle of putrid smelling water. Shaking it off, he made his way straight, where he soon came upon a barred gate. He peered through the bars only to notice the gate was ajar. He pushed the heavy gate to the side, and cautiously made his way through the sewer.

_Something definitely isn't right here... they wouldn't leave the gate un-guarded like this. _

He thought as he raced forward, took a left turn then stopped dead in his tracks. His jaw dropped, and the bag slipped from his hand.

"What the hell happened? Who would ... who would do this?" He questioned, but of course he didn't get an answer... corpses could answer him. A wave of sadness, rage and nausea over came him, his stomach turned and he dry heaved a few times before he was able to take a deep breath. Letting the breath out slowly, and steadily he walked around the corpses strewn about the sewer. Blood and internal organs painted the walls in a disgusting, stomach retching design.

"Hello? Is anyone here...alive?" He called out, but his voice cracked. His shaken and unsteady legs moved seemingly on their own and he kept moving forward.

Suddenly a fearful cry erupted from the boys right and cause him to jump.

"Where are you?" He called out, frantically searching for a survivor. Turning about himself, he spotted a hunched over figure in a shadowed corner.

"Hey, hey are you ok?" He asked. As he got closer he could make out a tangled mess of what used to be blue hair which fell over dirt stained arms that were hugging the girl's legs. The girl slowly raised her head, staring at the boy with sad, fear filled yellow eyes.

"Raiden?" The girl choked out, then broke out into a sob when her eyes landed on the corpses all around her. The boy gasped silently when he saw who the girl was, and he felt a sharp pain in his heart at the sight of her.

'Violet? What the hell happened? Are you ok?" Raiden's questions came flying at the girl, without a pause.

"I...I don't know. It happened so fast... and I...I couldn't do anything to stop it. Oh god... " She replied, trying to compose herself.

"Who? Who did this?" Raiden's asked, kneeling down to the young girl's level.

"I don't know how they found us, we were so careful..." Violet tapered off, fighting back the growing lump in her throat.

"Who, Violet, who?" Raiden pressed, the rage building in his chest.

_Who would do this? Why would they do this! Whoever they were, they had no right to break into this sanctuary and slaughter all of these innocent people... these sick people, and defenseless children!_

Violet only shook her head, tears rising to her eyes once again. She sucked in a deep breath, pushed the tears back and wiped at her eyes.

"I shouldn't have left... I could have...I could have helped. I could have stopped this!" Raiden hissed under his breath, self loathing clearly evident in his voice.

"This wasn't your fault Raiden, if you were here they would have killed you too" Violet replied.

"They didn't deserve to die Violet. Somebody's going to pay for this." Raiden said standing up.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I know of another underground community that'll take you in" Raiden said, offering Violet his hand, but she shook her head and stood up on her own.

"Raiden, don't blame this on your self. There was nothing you could do"

"No. But there is something I can do now. I will find out who did this, and they will pay" Raiden retorted, walking back toward the bag he dropped.

"Get your stuff, we're leaving" Raiden commanded, his voice full of anger, and his thoughts clouded with revenge.

xXxX I saw the devil wrapping his hands, he's getting ready for the big show down XxXx

"Too slow!" A tall sandy haired male yelled, slamming the smaller boy into the ground.

"I'm trying!" The younger boy yelled back, pushing himself off the ground.

"Trying isn't good enough!" The sandy haired male said, walking tauntingly slow toward the younger boy who was still on the ground.

"You're just going to keep slowing us down you pathetic excuse of a mutant!"

"I... am..not... pathetic!" The younger boy bellowed, his yell quickly becoming a growl.

"That is exactly the type of anger I'm looking for! Now use it to your advantage!" The man yelled, dodging a blow from the shifting wolf boy. The boy just about finished his shift when he was caught by the throat.

"Keep your anger undercontrol Matt, don't let it consume you" The man said, violently tossing the boy to the side who slid into the opposite wall.

"Use your anger, don't let it use you!" The man yelled, dodging another attack from the now fully transformed wolf. The man crouched to the ground and placed his palms on it. As soon as his palms made contact with the ground, the concrete seemed to crawl up his arms and completely engulf them in the hard substance. The man slowly stood up from the ground and snatched the lunging wolf right out of the air, pinning him to the ground by the neck.

"If you let your anger control you, you are only a liability" The man said, increasing the pressure around the wolf's neck causing him to revert back to his human form.

"If you can harness your anger and control the shift instead of the shift happening on it's own, you'll have better control of your powers all together and therefore be a more deadly opponent." The man said, letting go of Matt. Matt stood up, seething and rubbing at his neck.

"To have power is one thing, to be incontrol of it is another. It doesn't matter how powerful you are if you are not in control, you will be easily broken down and killed" The sandy haired man said as Matt walked out of the room, hands wound tight in a fist and jaw clenched.

"Matt" An incredibly tall woman with deep red skin nodded at the wolf boy who grunted angrily in return.

"Hey Dante, How's the trainin' goin'?" The woman asked the sandy haired man.

"He's making progress but he still has a long way to go" He answered, his arms reverting back to normal.

"Ya shouldn't be too hard on 'im" The woman said, looking down at the slightly shorter man.

"You're probably right, but there's no time to go easy on him. He's got to gain control of his anger, the war is only getting worse and I can't have him holding me back" Dante replied.

"Can't have 'im holding ya back?" The tall woman asked, pausing before continuing.

"We are a team, or have ya forgotten? He'll get through this, and we will all help him along the way" She finished.

"That's not the way it works Anne. This team is built on strength and if he doesn't get it soon, he'll only be a liability. You know we can't afford anything holding us back. I brought him into this team knowing he has strength, and I'll just as quickly take him out knowing he can't use it" Dante replied, stepping away from Anne.

"You're stressed, let's go get a drink and get your mind off of this whole thing alright?" Anne suggested, hookin an arm around Dante's arm.

"You see, this, this is why I chose to keep you around" Dante said, an unusual playful tone in his voice. Anne shoved Dante playfully and the two left the training room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry this isn't an actual chapter but an author's note...boo! I know, I know, I needa update all my stories SOON aha. I just wanna let you all know that no I have not died, I only fell off the face of the earth or a while...

Anyway, I have made a new account under the name of MaskedxMayhem, for those who don't know, that is also my deviantart name, feel free to check out my drawings and poems...They are't terrible, but I'm not making any promises :p

Getting off track...so I will most likely be deleting this account soon once I get all my stories saved and deleted off the profile. Most of them I will not be re-posting. Some will get a major edit and be re posted and a few will be continued. Most of my unfinished works will not be re posted unless I plan on continuing them for sure.

My main focus on fanfiction right now is a story I am co writing with CrystalMaygin which is called Bittersweet Insanity. It is a crossover SYOC for the Bleach and Naruto fandom. You should check it out, it's pretty sweet.

I do plan on continuing this story though. Most likely under the same name too, after it's deleted from here anyway. I'm a bit iffy n it because life has gotten a lot busier and I'm not sure if I can handle it, ya know?

Anyway, with college starting and everything else that comes with real life, I don't have too much time to write, so if I do continue this one, which I really want to, I really like the idea, then updates will be slow and I may need a co writer. Through experience co writing my other story, it makes it so much easier an fun! I tend to stay on task more, the story stays more organize, it's updated quicker cus you've got more then one person workin on it, it's easier and better to come up with ideas when ya bounce em off someone else.

If anyone is interested in co writing this story, let me know an maybe we can work somethin out.

Alright, I'm done for now. I'll let you all know before I delete this account. Later!


	4. Chapter 4

I should have updated sooner but at least I'm doin it now I guess. I have found a co writer and we have been working on the story, developing the plot and whatnot, so yes! The story is continuing! Also, my other SYOCs hav been put on pause for various reason, so all my focus is on this story. Once we get the new chapter finished, I'm going to go through and edit then delete the story from this profile (I'm still trying to gather all the ocs and save them to the right folders) so be watching for the story, again, my new profile is maskedxmayhem, and my co writer is Rook2pwn. Sorry it took so long to let you all know what's goin on, hope I didn't loose too many of your interests :)


End file.
